One Twirl, One Chance
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Lily has liked James for quite some time now, but will love flutter once she sees James at the dance, with some bimbo clutching onto him? Will Lily ever get through this tramatic experience? Lily POV!
1. The Dance

One Twirl, One Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter obviously and only own the unrecognizable characters and the plot if any

Summary: Oneshot. Lily has liked James for quite some time now and can't find the courage to ask him out. Told in Lily POV while at their seventh year ball. Actually is from events that happened in my life today and I felt like putting all my thoughts down.

Its a bit more serious from my usual stories, but I'm sad now.

ONWARD!

* * *

School dance? I love dancing and I love parties, but who would I go with? Well, I guess I could go with my friends as a little "girls night" kinda thing. But one day I want to dance with a guy. Is it sad that I've never been on a date before and I'm seventeen? Don't answer that. I get super nervous around guys and all, but still. 

And don't get me wrong. I LOVE guys! They are so nice and sweet (and not to mention good looking), but I just haven't gone out with anyone or had my first kiss. Good things come to those who wait, I guess. And in fact, I am in love right now. Well, maybe I shouldn't call it love because I don't really know the guy. Okay well I've gone to school with him for a few years. He is talented and smart and funny and good looking, with great hair and those gorgeous eyes. I love the face he makes when he concentrates really hard, or when he messes around with his friends. Oh, did I mention he was popular? He has everything guys want and I can't have him just because, well, because I'm shy around guys I like. Guys in general.

But he would never talk to me. The only time he talked to me was when we had a long conversation about a girl getting pregnant fifth year. That was so long ago, back when I only had lukewarm feelings for him. That has changed since then.

Oh yeah, the dance. I always go out with just my girl friends and its a lot of fun, but one of these days I want to dance a slow song with a guy, and not just have a bunch of girls with arms drapped around each other's shoulders, slowly singing to the song like drunken fools. I want that feeling people get on movies all the time where they look up into thier partner's eyes and realize that it is such a wonderful night and nothing could possibly end the paradise they share. Oh and that kiss. Kiss, how you tempt me.

Usually I'd yell at James, or just have a small conversation. But since the beginning of this year, I avoid talking to him all together, turning red when I actually do have to talk to him. I don't care how horrible classes get. I look forward to them just so I can take a quick glance at James, and realize he isn't just in my dreams. I do everything I can to try and get him to ask me out, or at least look at me.

It seems he has moved on, but I still want A guy. No, just kidding. The only guy I want right now is James Potter. There is that one problem where he is kind of super popular and I? I am the nerd with acne still, living under my friends shadows. Just because Jeneese and Kathleen are prettier doesn't mean they should get all the guys.

I'm going to try extra hard tonight. I'm going to look drop dead gorgeous under my five layers of make up. I'm going to dance with my girlfriends and get James' attention. I am going to win his heart.

* * *

I was spinning with my friends, making the stupidest dance moves ever, and, of course, slow dancing in a huge circle, singing along with my frineds. The party actually ended up being incredibly awesome. Poor Alice, in the hospital wing with the flu! This has been the best night all year. The music is excellent, the company awesome. And here I am again, finding James in the crowd of people as he jumps up and down like a nut case. A lovely nut case of course. I should ask him to dance. I'm wearing baby blue, his favorite shade. I'm sure if I could just march over there with courage I could...

I definatly can't do it. No, it's not even nerves. There he was, right as the slow song comes on, entwined with a short Ravenclaw. Definatly a slut. I... I can't breathe. It's been how long since I started liking him? I didn't even know...I'm...I'm not going to let it get to me. This is supposed to be a fun dance and I can't let some Ravenclaw slut ruin my...happiness.

He didn't even look at me once tonight. I feel so stupid. Trying to get someone I know I will never be able to get, what with my "charming" good looks and my "witty" sense of humor. I...I need to sit.

"Hey Kathleen, want to come get water with me?" I had to get out of the center of the dancefloor. I had to leave before he saw me. Luckily, Kathleen knows about my little relationship with dear James Potter and did see the little Ravenclaw slut. Marching one after the other through the maze of chair, we made it to a table of hundreds of little glasses of water, waiting to be consumed by me.

"Lily, is everything okay?" Kathleen is such a sweet girl. Why did I ever show spite against her. "Maybe he isn't going out with her. Maybe they just came to the dance. I'm sure James wouldn't go out with someone like her after he's been chasing you for five years."

"Really? Do you think so?" I asked hopefully, turning to the dancefloor to find him again. Although Kathleen may have been trying to cheer me up, it was useless. At that moment, as the song began to quicken, there was Ravenclaw slut with James, grinding away, practically having sex on the dance floor. Occasionally, they would spin or makeout, but either way, I was heart broken. Being that in love with someone and then you just realize that they are with some other girl. Believe me, I'm an expert at this type of moment because well, it's happened to me with three other guys before this. I can't take it. I want out.

* * *

How was that for such little planning? It was actually inspired by my dance I just got back from. I really like this guy at school and then I saw him tonight at the dance with some other girl and this is baisically all that happened. Actually I was going to add more but I'm so tired and I want to go to bed.

3 ish

ALLIE


	2. The OMG I'll WET MY PANTS

One Twirl, One Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter obviously and only own the unrecognizable characters and the plot if any

I actually got a few reviews and I decided I should expand it. It was two in the morning when I wrote the last one and I was getting over the original shock I had and needed to get it down on paper.

Originally, I wasn't going to do more than one chaper, but since EVERYONE wanted more...well...

ONWARD!

* * *

No I've always thought that on lifetime movies it is completely pathetic to go into the bathroom and start crying my green eyes out while one of my somewhat but not best friend hands me tissues, but I don't pity myself. Okay, well my heart is broken and I just might be crying inside, but I'm Lily and I don't like when people know I'm sad. I just brush it aside for later in our dorm...that is the perfect crying place. But not here, while everyone is trying to have fun. I just need to forget about it and try and have fun.

Who knows? Maybe Mr. Right is out there for me and I just haven't looked enough in my life. I continued to "boogie down" with my friends when I saw him again. Dancing like an intoxicated fool (which I don't doubt that he was!) with some stupid harlot, arms wrapped around is neck like a raggedy-anne doll... except a slutty version. Don't look, Lily. It was just a trick of the light. "Guys, I have a confession to make!" I said to all my friends who were circled around me dancing. I put my arms around their shoulders and drunkingly (though I wasn't) said, "I love you. You are the only people I love. I'd stop the world and melt with you!" and like magic, that song began playing throughout the hall. Man, I love that song.

"And now, the final song of the night." Oh thank GOD! I thought this horrible dance of death would never end! "Let's slow things down a little bit for those couples out there." Gosh, the band sucked a lot. Couples at the end? How lame! Slowly walking back to our table, my friends and I began to get ready to leave. We put our lovley "glass" slippers on and picked up our handbags. And as I looked up for another peak at James, to see if possibly he wasn't dancing, I searched the dance area.

No, there he was with his magnetic girl clinging to him like...like...like a monkey climbing up the palm tree trying to get those two sacred coconuts. Wow, at the time, everything sounds dirtier. He was whispering something in her ear. I wonder what secrets he was sharing...

"I have a pet squirrel in my pants"

"I lost my underware this morning"

"My favorite juice is orange"

No, it was probably something sappy like, "I could never live a single day without you in my life. I love you!" Whatever. When a guy says they love you, they usually don't mean it at all until the third or forth time. But, his hazel eyes through that looking glass we now call glasses (specticals, etc.). He stared at me, for a second, and our eyes met. It was a look that could either hurt or heal. I looked back at his lovely whore, and I turned tail and ran, tears streaming down my face. As many times as I told James I hated him, and as many times as he annoyed me and I turned him down...oh it was all coming out now. Every thimble full of emotion was spilling out in gushing tears. My friends were left wondering what was up.

* * *

"Lily, do you want to, maybe, talk about anything in particular?" We were back in the dorm and Christine was trying to cheer me up. Of course, they still didn't know why I ran out of there, and I wasn't going to tell them.

"No, I'd rather not tell you for now. I'll leave you to your happiness." Melodramatic Lily does not like talking about her feelings. James has no feelings.

"Lily, leaving your emotions might make you explode. No joke. My Uncle Eaton didn't tell us he was having stommach problems and then he got dirreah."

"Wow, Ella. TMI! It's true though, Lils. What if we made it a girls night in. Jesse and Alice probably aren't going to be back for a while, seeing as they're going to go drink in Hogsmede with their dates. We can eat a bit, and just talk. What you say?" Christine thought out.

"Well, I guess that could be okay." We went to the kitchens (James told us how long ago), got some baskets of lovely treats, and started our way back up to the castle. The freakiest part was when I brushed legs against something, but when I looked, it was gone. Ella said it was Mrs. Norris, but then we can't always trust Ella all the time.

We scurried away undetected by Filch, and were in the dormitory, out of breathe. Then started the girl's night.

"Okay Lil, Spill." Said Christine, all demanding like.

"You know that rhymed right?" said Ella, munching on a pretzel.

"Anyways...ok baisically I've kind of started crushing on James." Their giggles filled the room. They were giggling like little kids, and it was quite a sight to see. Hopefully, Christine didn't make a whole lot of noise and wake the enire castle as she sent the hangings crashing down and the headboard through the wall (Reparo!)

"Yeah, and I wanted this to be the night where I just so happened to bump into him and maybe, we would be together forever. But he had that girl clinging onto him, insperable-like. He just looked at me as he whispered secret love poems in her ear. Well, I want secret love poems whispered in my ear! I want everything she has! Including James and her big boobs!"

My friends looked at me for a second, then at each other, as though having some secret pshcic conversation between each other. "Lily, you must have been mistaken. When James saw you storm out he was extremely concerned." Ella said, matter-o-factly.

I must have given a pretty disgusted I-so-don't-believe-you look because then Christine saved Ella's day, "No, he really did. He ran up to us and asked us what was wrong. He seemed especially worried. Face as white as a sheet. We told him to leave you alone, just in case it was for a girl...moment. But we didn't tell him that last part!" Wow, how can I have such caring yet stupid friends.

"But, guys what am I to do!? I feel that since I've denied him all these years he has given up on me. How will I ever get with him one day and have two kids and a puppy?" Lily has been dreaming this for years...not with James though.

"Haha, Lily you can't plan other people's lives out. Didn't your mom ever tell you that? No, he hasn't given up on you. Sirius tells me so much." Because Ella could get any guy she wanted! So NOT fair!

"I'm sure if you went downstairs right now he'd be sitting there with a box of tissues waiting to see if you were okay." Christine said, using mind powers to put ideas like this into my head.

"But I'm already in my jammies! What if I make a fool of myself?"

"If he loves you like we all know it, he won't care if you were wearing nothing at all." Ella said simply. But what guy would care? Easy access right?

"Go! GO ON!" My friends said, pushing me out the room. The lock clicked, and more than likely Christine put her famous locking charms on the door.

I was making my way, slowly, down the spiraling stone staircases. Whoever thought of stone stair cases did not like left-handed people! Perhaps, if I'm lucky, he wouldn't be there after all, but snogging some girls far away. I was starting to get really nervous. What if he laughed? He better not even be there. He isn't going to be there. He can't be there. He shouldn't be there. I looked into the common room.

"Oh Bloody Hell."

* * *

I hope you really liked it. I have no idea if I'm going to go on or not, but we shall see how the response is. I probably should continue because people might come at me with pitchforks if I didn't. My writting has improved tremendously now that I am back and failing in school (but I'm not failing, don't worry!) The next chapter will be up...soon...hopefully.

3

ALLIE


End file.
